Sprachgefühl
by Alexx
Summary: Warum wird Wolfgang 'Chefchen' Krege von Tolkien-Kennern nicht mehr ernst genommen? Diese Satire gibt die Antwort. (Nicht geeignet für Krege-Fans!)


Vorsicht: Nicht für Wolfgang-Krege-Fans geeignet!

Gewidmet Cara und dem weiland Altherrenklub in nostalgischer Erinnerung an die roten Ledersessel, das knisternde Kaminfeuer und das 12 Jahre alte schottische Bergwässerchen... Cheers!

**Sprachgefühl**

Der Alte Wald lag still unter der Nachmittagssonne und noch immer irrten die vier Hobbits mit ihren Ponies ziellos umher. Merry war sich sicher, daß sie immer weiter von der geplanten Richtung abkamen, aber sie hatten keine Wahl als dem Weg zu folgen, sofern sie sich nicht mitten durch den Wald schlagen wollten, und dazu hatte keiner von ihnen Lust. Schließlich führte der Weg abwärts in eine schattige Senke, wo die Luft nicht ganz so drückend und schwül war. Aus dem Waldesdunkel vor ihnen tauchte ein großer Pfosten auf, an dem mehrere Schilder angebracht waren, die in verschiedene Richtungen zeigten - ein Wegweiser. Sie hatten eine Kreuzung erreicht, von der fünf Wege abzweigten. "Na endlich," sagte Frodo erleichtert. "Jetzt können wir unsere Richtung korrigieren. Laßt uns mal sehen, was auf den Schildern steht." Doch als sie die Hälse reckten, um die Wörter auf den hölzernen Tafeln zu lesen, stellten sie zu ihrer Enttäuschung fest, daß sie die Schrift zwar lesen konnten, aber die Sprache nicht kannten. Das war nicht die Gemeinsame Sprache, auch war es keine Elbensprache, da war sich Frodo ziemlich sicher.

"TO THE BARROW-DOWNS" stand auf dem einen Wegweiser. "To the?" fragte Pippin. "Heißt das, in dieser Richtung ist eine Tote? Aber eine tote was?"

"Also, ich glaube nicht, daß die Worte in unserer Sprache einen Sinn ergeben," meinte Merry. "Da kannst du lange buchstabieren. Schau, auf dem anderen Schild kommen nochmal dieselben Worte vor: "TO THE SHIRE". Aus dieser Richtung sind wir gekommen und hast du da irgendwo eine tote Schere gesehen? Vielleicht heißt TO THE sowas wie 'hier geht es nach'."

Frodo sagte nichts. Er dachte an die langen Abende in Beutelsend, die er mit Grillen fangen oder Pilze essen verbracht hatte. Wie gut wäre es gewesen, hätte er versucht, einige Fremdsprachen zu lernen. Schon hier, so nahe noch am Auenland, wurden sie mit der rauhen Wirklichkeit der Auslandsreisen konfrontiert. Und wie sollte das erst weitergehen? Würde man in Bree oder weiter weg überhaupt noch ihre Silberpfennige akzeptieren? Oder hätten sie die vorher in eine Fremdwährung umtauschen müssen? Würden sie hinter Bree einen Dolmetscher brauchen, weil sie dort niemanden mehr verstehen konnten? Ach, wenn doch nur Gandalf da wäre.

Merry und Pippin ergingen sich in vielerlei Bemerkungen über die mögliche Bedeutung der fremden Worte. Sam stand nur daneben und hörte zu. Er war zwar ein passabler Gedichteschreiber und -erzähler, aber wenn es um Fremdsprachen ging, war die Grenze seiner geistigen Leistungsfähigkeit bald erreicht. Frodo machte einmal die Runde um den Pfosten und schaute alle Schilder an. Neben den beiden, die sie schon gelesen hatten, gab es drei andere:

"DANGER! DO NOT GO IN THIS DIRECTION!"

"DEAD END AFTER 2 MILES"

"TO THE HOUSE OF ........" (die letzten Worte waren unleserlich)

Dann war da noch auf halber Höhe am Pfosten eine kleine Plakette aus poliertem Metall, auf der in feiner Schrift eingraviert stand: "This signpost translated by W. Krege. Sponsored by Kotz-Cletta. All rights reserved."

"Tja, Freunde, was machen wir nun?" fragte Merry. "Ich bin hier jedenfalls mit meinem Latein am Ende. Wir sollten uns in nördlicher Richtung halten, aber so wie unser bisheriger Weg sich hin- und her geschlängelt hat, ist die Richtung, in der die Wege hier abzweigen, kein sicherer Anhaltspunkt."

Frodo überlegte kurz. "Vielleicht sollten wir uns wirklich ganz auf unser Gefühl verlassen. Diese Schilder mit "TO THE..." haben irgendwie einen negativen Beigeschmack. Besonders "TO THE HOUSE...", das klingt wie tote Hose. Und "DEAD END" klingt nach Ende, das gefällt mir auch nicht. Aber "DANGER", das gefällt mir. "DANGER" klingt nach einem Anger, so schön heimelig und dörflich. Das ist die Richtung, in der ich gehen würde. Und dieser Weg zeigt auch ziemlich nach Nordosten. Aber..." Frodo blickte die anderen hilfesuchend an. "Ich kann diese Entscheidung nicht alleine treffen. Wenn wir auf diesem Weg in Gefahr geraten, wäre es meine Schuld. Das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen."

"Frodo, das ist doch nicht schlimm," sagte Pippin. "Wir sind alle mit dir einverstanden. Nicht wahr?" Sam und Merry stimmten zu.

"Aber das hilft mir nicht," seufzte Frodo. "Das sagt ihr nur, um mich zu beruhigen. Ihr würdet mir auch in jede andere Richtung folgen. Die Verantwortung lastet immer noch auf mir allein."

Merry kramte umständlich in seiner Tasche und zog einen kleinen Würfel hervor. "Tja, dann ... lassen wir doch den Zufall entscheiden."

"Ja, warum nicht?" meinte Frodo. "Das ist wahrscheinlich die unparteiischste Methode - sofern der Würfel nicht gezinkt ist, du alter Zocker." Pippin sah Merry vielsagend an, aber der setzte nur stumm seinen Beim-Pilze-Klauen-erwischt-Blick auf und schaute drein wie die beleidigte Unschuld.

"Wir haben vier Richtungen zur Wahl," fuhr Frodo fort. "Bei 1 gehen wir nach BARROW-DOWNS, bei 2 nach DANGER, bei 3 nach DEAD END und bei 4 nach HOUSE. Wenn 5 oder 6 kommt, würfeln wir nochmal. Also los, Merry."

Merry schüttelte den Würfel lange in seiner Hand, dann warf er ihn auf den Weg. Der Würfel rollte bis zum Pfosten, stieß dagegen, sprang wieder zurück und blieb liegen. Die Hobbits beugten sich alle vor, um genauer sehen zu können.

Acht große Hobbitaugen blickten auf den Würfel. Zwei Augen schauten zurück. Merry hatte eine 2 gewürfelt.

"Gut so!" sagte Frodo. "Das bestätigt mein Gefühl. Jetzt ist mir viel leichter ums Herz. Gehen wir also nach DANGER."

Sie nahmen die Zügel ihrer Ponies wieder auf, die inzwischen an dem bißchen Gras und den Büschen am Wegrand gezupft hatten, und betraten den Pfad nach DANGER. Er war etwas schmaler und rundum dichter zugewachsen als die anderen Wege. Nach wenigen Metern schon machte er eine Kurve und führte hinter einer alten Buche in leicht abfallendes Gelände. Frodo machte den Anfang, dann kam Pippin und nach ihm der zufrieden grinsende Merry. Gerade war Sam, der als Letzter ging, in den Pfad eingebogen, da hörte er in der Ferne eine Stimme, die zu singen schien. Aber sie sang Unsinn.

"Toll - Woll - Kregiwoll! Toller Wollikrege!  
Alle Pfade kennt er hier, weiß hier alle Wege.  
Proll - Woll - Kregiwoll, lustiger Gevatter,  
Blaue Jacke hat er an, gelbe Stiefel hat er."

"Haltet mal an!" rief Sam den anderen Hobbits zu, "Ich glaube, da hinten kommt jemand!"

Sie wandten sich um und Frodo drängte sie alle noch einmal zurück zur Kreuzung, wo sie mehr Platz hatten. Auf dem Weg "TO THE HOUSE OF..." sahen sie zwischen den Bäumen einen stämmigen Mann näherkommen, hüpfend, tänzelnd und singend:

"Dolly - Polly - Wolliwoll! Toller Wollikrege!  
Horcht nur, Leute, hört's euch an, die Sprache, diese schräge.  
Lang - Long - Linguist, der Wolli, der ist einer!  
So schön - schnöd - blöd wie er vermurkst ein Buch sonst keiner.  
Linge - Lange - Lesefreud, der Wolli ärgert viele Leut,  
Kann's auch nicht besser als Carroux, gibt trotzdem seinen Senf dazu.  
Mund - wund - kunterbunt! Wunder bunter Worte!  
Hey Chefchen, ist das nicht 'ne Post von der schlimmsten Sorte?  
Ling - Lang - Linguist, der Krege-Wolli einer ist,  
Das tumbe deutsche Lesevolk aus seinem Neudeutsch-Sprachtopf frißt.  
Hinz - Kunz - buchverhunz! Die Übersetzung lehrt es uns,  
Stellt man die Leser vor die Wahl - nichts ist so gut wie's Original."

Langsam kam der merkwürdige Mann näher. Er trug einen alten, hohen Hut, in dem eine Feder steckte, einen blauen Mantel und gelbe Stiefel. Ein brauner Bart umrahmte sein Gesicht, in dem die Augen blau und strahlend wie der Sommerhimmel inmitten von vielen Lachfältchen standen. Er schaute gespannt von einem zum anderen.

"Vier Hobbits!" murmelte er. "Kann es sein? Sind sie es? Sind sie endlich gekommen?"

Er ließ seinen Blick auf Frodo ruhen, und ein Leuchten des Erkennens ging über sein Gesicht. Er verneigte sich.

"Sei mir gegrüßt, Ringträger!" sprach er ernst. Dann ließ er ein breites, Stefan-Raab-artiges Grinsen sehen. "Mensch, Frodo, hab' ich vielleicht lange auf dich gewartet, **Chef**! Und Merry, Pippin, Sam, ihr alten **Penner**! Willkommen!"

"Wer seid ihr, Meister?" fragte Frodo, erstaunt darüber, daß dieser Mann vom Ring wußte und sie alle zu kennen schien. 'Was für ein **komischer Kunde**', dachte er bei sich und wunderte sich gleichzeitig, wie er auf so einen un-mittelirdischen Ausdruck verfallen konnte.

Der Mann mit den gelben Stiefeln zog ein dickes Gemeinsame Sprache-Englisch-Wörterbuch aus der Tasche, legte seine linke Hand darauf, hob die Rechte und sprach: "Ich bin Wollikrege, Ollikreges Sohn, und wenn ich durch Leben oder Tod euch retten kann, dann will ich es tun. Ich werde euch auf eurem Weg begleiten, Freunde. Ich werde für euch übersetzen."

Er schlug das Wörterbuch auf. Als Sam sich vorbeugte, sah er, daß es nur leere, unbeschriebene Seiten enthielt. Wollikrege bemerkte seinen Blick.

"Nicht viel nütze ist es, nicht wahr, Sam?" fragte er. "Aber die Zeit ist nahe, da es neu beschrieben werden wird."

Er schaute nach Westen, wo sich der Himmel über dem **unermüdlich wedelnden Laubwerk** zu röten begann. "Jetzt aber auf, ihr **wackren Typen**! Kommt, wir müssen eilen, um rechtzeitig meine **Imbißstube** zu erreichen. Roswitha wird schon das Abendessen bereitet haben; ich hoffe, ihr mögt **Backfisch und Fritten**. Und danach ein Pfeifchen in meinem gemütlichen **Clubzimmer**, im Hintergrund das **Genöhle** von meinem **Köter**, was meint ihr? Also **Dalli-dalli**!"

  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Mit den besten Empfehlungen an Wolfgang "Chefchen" Krege, einen guten Übersetzer, der den Fehler gemacht hat, sich mit einer falschen Prämisse an einen fanatisch verehrten Klassiker zu wagen. Nichts für ungut, Chef!

Und mit meiner tiefempfundenen Entschuldigung an Tom Bombadil...

(alle fett hervorgehobenen Worte stammen aus der LotR-Übersetzung von W. Krege)


End file.
